Dirty Little Secret
by nozballoons
Summary: Secrets and lies were becoming a very giant part of Zoey's life, and why? Just to visit Duncan in jail.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Doey story, enjoy it.**

The red headed girl knew better than to hide something from her parents, but this secret was something she couldn't let anyone know. Zoey had told her parents she was hanging out with Mike while she told Mike she was going to the mall with Dawn to get some new dresses for the double date her and Mike would be going on earlier tonight with Sam and Dakota. Zoey's knees were trembling furiously as she walked into the building, the air conditioner was on a high setting sending shivers down her spine. She was prepared to see dangerous criminals, and wanting to fit in with the rest of visitors who she assumed would be just as scary, she wore a leather jacket and blue jeans with boots while also trying to trick herself into thinking she was part of a biker gang.

A smile appeared on her face as she saw him, sitting there at the booth you talk from. His mouth wiggled as he saw Zoey approach and she knew he was trying to hide a smile that wanted to present itself on his now pale face, she guessed he didn't see the sun enough nowadays. "Duncan!" Zoey cheered as she fastened her pace to go over to him. Taking a seat as he stared as though he was trying to read her mind. "Uhh, Duncan?" she waved her hand in front of his face as he snapped back to reality.

He squinted his eyes before responding. "Zoey, what are _**you**_ doing here?" He asked still looking puzzled. "I was expecting Gwen, Trent, hell even Courtney!" Throwing his hands around his head she tried calming him down by shushing him.

"I know, I just felt..Bad?" It was more of a question for herself then him. "The whole Mike and Mal thing really was overwhelming for you, as well as me." Zoey started.

He wanted to forget about the island altogether, now that he was in 'big boy' prison and a 'celebrity' people were a little harsh on him, thinking he had some special treatment where he didn't have to endure the same amount of prison time, or eat the same food as him. He didn't. He had to endure it all while he had weekly visits from Chris just to make sure he wasn't dead. "So how is that wimp?"Dun was referring to Mike. He didn't care though, he was just thankful someone had come to visit him. The other guys had their girlfriends come at least 3 times a week, and he had no one.

"He's great! He's better now, no more Mal." She was tiptoeing around the fact he had won the money. "He's actually been really well." Zoey fiddled with her fingers in her lap. "And you?" She asked before remembering. He was in prison.

He gave a condescending look, did he hear her wrong? There was no way she asked something like that. "Want to rethink that question?" He rolled his eyes with a laugh. "So about that outfit..."

"I wanted to look scary." Zoey answered biting her lip. "Does it work?" She raised an eye brow.

Duncan laughed again. He placed a hand next to his mouth and wiggled his finger motioning for her to get closer to his mouth. Zoey leaned in closer to his mouth. "Might want to add a few piercings." He whispered into her ear. " Zoey scoffed at his tip to look more 'tough'. "So why you? Did Chris set you up to this?" Duncan looked around anxiously for the obnoxious host to jump out and say it was all a joke.

"No, no set up. I do really feel bad Duncan." Zoey rubbed his shoulder. "You should know Mike won the money. Over me." Duncan was blank. He didn't speak he just sat there and she knew he was thinking about _**how**_ to respond.

"I would have preferred you over any one." He spoke and she saw the minuscule smile on his face.

"When do you get out?" Zoey wanted to change the subject, and she knew Duncan was good at dodging questions about himself.

"In two weeks, exactly." He seemed proud of this. "Chris decided to pay bail, but in 2 weeks. Jerk." He mumbled the last bit, clearly annoyed at Chris. But who wasn't?

"Two weeks, then you're out!" Zoey was encouraging.

"Back to you." Duncan had an air of confidence about him now, somewhat smug. "How did Mike let you come visit me while I was still in prison? Doesn't really seem like something that twig would let you do." Leaning on his hand Duncan sneered.

Zoey frowned. "Ok, so he doesn't know I've come here."

"And your parents?" He asked getting more smug

"Neither do they.." Zoey was panicked enough, she didn't need him to make her feel worse.

"Well well well." Duncan leaned back in his chair, placing his feet on the table. "Someone's a liar."

Inhaling deeply Zoey tried to regain some of the patience. He was truly infuriating at times. "All for you just to make me feel horrible." Zoey chewed on the side of her cheek and fidgeted. "It might be a little lousy but I did it to check on you." Looking down at her lap she couldn't face him, not with her being so cheesy. Zoey heard him make a choking sound and kicked his feet off the table. "I know, you were expecting Gwen to come here and take you back." Had she struck a nerve? He tensed up and was relatively quiet. "Sorry?"

Huffing, he mumbled out a "It's fine." He was hopeful, not expecting Gwen. "What did what-his-face spend the money on?" Was he deliberately not using Mike's name?

Zoey's face lit up with a massive smile."He's saving it, spent a bit on gifts for me and Cam though." Wiggling her body at the gifts part in excitement.

"Sounds like something that dweeb would do." His tone of voice colder. Zoey could almost taste the bitterness of Duncan.

Before they could continue a security guard came over. Tapping Zoey on the shoulder, he spoke."Sorry miss, it's been half an hour, time to go."

"Oh uh, bye Duncan! I'll return again though, if you want?" She questioned while cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah sure, whatever." Duncan seemed uninterested, but the idea of having someone to talk to was something he liked, talking to Zoey made him feel like he was a better person and didn't belong in prison.

* * *

Zoey's doorbell had gone off, and not wanting to embarrass herself and Mike in front of her parents, she raced downstairs in a sparkling, dark blue dress greeting Mike. Zoey's parents always wanted to take photos of her and Mike, or her and anyone. Zoey use to be lonely and her having friends and a boyfriend was spectacular to her parents. "Hey." She opened the door just so her head was peeking out. "Let's go." She said grabbing Mike's arm and going down to Sam's car.

"You look beautiful Zoey." Mike awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, and it made Zoey blush. The way Mike was so awkwardly adorable around her made her like him so much more, he was charming in a weird way.

Zoey covered and mouth and giggled. "You look good yourself Mike." She smiled. Peering at Sam and Dakota in the front seats of the car, she saw Dakota's hand on Sam's leg, slowly and gently rubbing it up and down without a second thought, they both looked so comfortable with each other. Zoey rubbed Mike's hand in the back seat of the car with her fingers and thumb, imitating Dakota with Sam. Mike gave a nervous laugh. Zoey intertwined her fingers with Mike's, as they held hands in the car. So far, the lie she had told has not been revealed.

Good.


	2. Chapter 2

**The reviews I got asked if this was going to have more chapters, and the answer is yes! More chapters. I hope you like this chapter.**

"Bye mum, I'm hanging out with Dakota today." Zoey rushed her words as she walked out of the front door. Another lie to write down in her diary. It was getting exhausting. She had told Mike last night she had to go visit her grandma who she hadn't seen in a year. Zoey bundled her coat closer to her. This time she was wearing a leather skirt and a black crop top with a skull on it, hoping Duncan would say she looked 'scarier'. She had to catch two buses to get to the prison which was the biggest hassle, missing a bus could have her two hours behind schedule and the lies would unfold.

As Zoey walked in she saw Duncan sitting at the booth, his eyes closed tightly as his mouth smiled as he undoubtedly saw the clothes she was wearing. "What did I say about the piercings?" He laughed. She smiled back at him as she sat down.

"Five more days." Zoey was blunt. She knew he was ecstatic to get out of prison, she knew how badly he wanted to talk to Gwen and go out to a party with Geoff. Duncan once again tried to hide a smile by making various pfft sounds through his lips and rolling his eyes.

"Woo hoo." He simply said as he twirled his fingers in the air. He couldn't start jumping up and down and screaming, he had a reputation to withhold in prison, and as they played All Stars in prison the others would mock him for being soft, especially around Zoey. "Will you be coming with Chris?" He asked nervously looking at his feet. Zoey hadn't really thought about it before, she did want to hang out with him when he was out of jail. What was even more weird was how he seemed to_** want **_her to be there when he gets out.

"If Chris lets me." She smirked. "I forgot to show you, look what Mike got me." Zoey leaned down rummaging through her backpack, as she found a small, pink glittering box. "Open it." Duncan gave a quizzical look as he opened the box.

"A ring?" He asked, staring at the piece of jewellery that Zoey seemed too excited about.

"Yeah! Mike got it for me the other night, I think it put a dent in his bank account." Zoey nervously laughed. "But I was wondering if you could figure out how much it did cost?" She bit on her bottom lip, Zoey saw in some crime shows that the criminal could somehow tell how much a ring cost.

"I can't, but I know someone who can." Duncan shrugged. "Do you really want to know?" Never would he have suspected that Zoey was like that, Courtney use to ask Duncan how much the presents he got her were early on in the relationship, stating she couldn't date someone who still stole.

"I do, I don't want him spending all this money on me." Duncan nodded understanding her. He did see where she was coming from, on another hand however, he didn't see a problem with the dweeb spending all his money on Zoey. Duncan placed the ring in his pocket, looking left and right to see if the guards saw him pocket it. "Thanks." Zoey's smile faded when she heard her phone beep.

"That dweeb?" Duncan guessed, and he was right.

"Yes... And his name is Mike!" Zoey quickly corrected. "Oh, great." She mumbled as her thumbs hit the buttons on the phone.

"So, what's up?" Duncan asked, trying to peer at the phone that she quickly hid under the booths table.

"Mike wants to me to hang out with him before I go to Dawn's." Zoey explained. "Which means right now. I've got to go." Zoey put her phone into her back pack and got up from the booth. "Sorry Duncan!" It was abrupt and Duncan hardly had a chance to really talk to her, or have fun listening to her babble on about her life. The stories she told made him feel like he was away from prison for a few minutes, and she always had a positive spin on most things.

* * *

The smell of nail polish remover and nail polish was contaminating Dawn's room. As much as Dawn had wanted to complain about the smell, she wanted to do something girlier than sit around watching dumb love movies with Zoey who cried within the first fifteen minutes of any Romantic movie, even if it did end with the couple getting together.

"Zoey, is everything alright?" Dawn asked as she painted Zoey's nails a bright orange colour. Dawn could simply tell something was going on in Zoey's life her aura was full of guilt. "Dawn didn't necessarily need to read Zoey's aura, the two girls had become close friends when Total Drama ended. Zoey apologized for being rude to Dawn, and Dawn agreed some of her actions had been a little weird.

"Guess I can't lie to you, can I?" Zoey sighed, ready to explain everything. She realised she couldn't keep lying to everyone, and telling one person wouldn't exactly be the end of it. "I've been visiting Duncan. In prison." She added while Dawn painted. "Not telling my parents or Mike has me so anxious and guilty."

"Well," Dawn continued painting Zoey's nails carefully. "What you're doing is commendable, I can understand not telling anyone." Zoey was expecting a long, drawn out speech from Dawn but she didn't get one. "I suppose I can keep this a secret." Dawn winked at Zoey, some reassurance was needed. It felt good to be able to talk to someone about it as well.

"I just feel so bad not telling Mike. He thinks I tell him everything and It'd kill him if he knew I was going to a prison!" Zoey had to admit, it felt good to talk to someone, and Dawn was an even better candidate; she seemed wise and compassionate. "But thanks, for listening Dawn."

* * *

"Yo Dingo." Duncan strode up to the bigger man in his jail cell. As scary as Dingo looked Duncan had made a friend in him. "I need to know how much this ring is." Duncan tossed the ring into Dingo's hand and walked to sit on his bed.

"For your girlfriend?" Dingo asked, inspecting the ring closely. "I'd say about two hundo." Dingo tossed the ring back to Duncan who stumbled to catch it, what Dingo had said about Zoey was surprising.

"Girlfriend!" He shouted almost tripping over to catch the ring. "She is _**not**_ my girlfriend." Duncan coolly said, while placing the ring in his pocket again. "She's a girl I know."

"Whatever you say." Dingo rested on his bed ignoring Duncan.

"Her boyfriend got her this ring, and I'm not her loser boyfriend." Duncan continued rejecting the idea of him and Zoey together. Not noticing that Dingo had stopped paying attention to him. "And we aren't even that close, she's just an acquaintance, really."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took me a long time to update.**

Duncan's bag had been packed as sufficiently as it could. Some shirts were hanging over the edges and he could barely zip the suitcases up. He was grunting as he was trying to zip the bag up while a sweater or a shoe would pop out of the side or get caught in the zip. He always had help packing his suitcase, his mum, Courtney, Gwen, they would always offer to help as they saw how hopeless he was in that department. The guards walked over to his cell with a bangle of keys and unless Dingo was getting out, he was going to be free from jail life for what he hoped, was a long time. He never wanted to endure adult prison, in juvie Duncan was the ruler, almost everyone was scared of him, with a click of a finger he had people paying attention to him. What made him feared was how he was in juvie, while his parents were cops.

"You're lucky." The guard growled in Duncan's ear as he walked out of the cell. "Could have spent another six months." He was relieved that Chris had paid bail. There was a voice in the back of his brain that told him Chris had other motives then simply paying bail and let him go off on his merry life. No. Chris didn't work that way. He was expecting camera crew and a few of his enemies waiting for him outside. He saw Zoey and Chris sitting in front of a desk, obviously waiting for him to be ready to leave. He smiled knowing that Zoey had come to greet him back to the 'real world' as she would put it.

"You're a free man now!" Zoey enveloped Duncan in a tight hug, jumping up to wrap her arms around his neck, although the height difference was almost non-existent between the two. "What do you have planned?" Zoey asked while pulling away. She was curious as to what the known criminal would do, wishful that it wouldn't be something as dramatic as robbing a bank and being on the run.

"Guess I'll have to go back home." Duncan mumbled. It was a little embarrassing, going from living at high end hotels, back to a house he hated, in which he was always judged on absolutely everything he did. He would admit that him dying his hair green and getting multiple piercings was only to spite his parents.

"That is probably for the best." Zoey nervously chewed on her lip. She didn't want to say the wrong thing around him, they weren't that close to begin with.

"Ok kiddos, let's go." Chris interrupted, and pushed the two teens outside where the silver mini-van was waiting. "And Duncan, if you could, make sure you're extra moody for the cameras." Chris snapped his fingers. With a groan, Duncan agreed to play along. He knew that Chris was only paying bail to make more money. How transparent.

Duncan did as Chris told, covering his face with his hand and pushing people away from him. It was far too early to deal with people, especially someone who had just wanted more publicity for himself and money. Startled at how well Duncan had listened, Chris patted his back with a smile. It was horrifying for Duncan. He didn't listen to anyone.

"Great work Duncan." Chris congratulated while in the mini-van.

"That'll be the only time I listen to you." Duncan crossed his arms with a pout on his face. He was nineteen and still acted as though he was a stubborn toddler who needed to always get their way.

"Duncan, shouldn't you be thanking Chris?" Zoey tried her best to persuade Duncan into thanking Chris but she knew it was useless to pester him too much, he would either lash out and do something criminal, or try to get revenge on Chris which would most likely turn into something criminal.

As the mini-van parked outside Duncan's parents house, he opened the door and threw his duffel bag over his shoulder, and rolled his suitcase out of the minivan. He didn't turn around and say a farewell to Chris nor Zoey, and didn't look back at all.

* * *

Duncan was now living in his parents basement, similar to prison it had one window with hardly any daylight. The downside was he had to walk upstairs to use the bathroom and food wasn't being served or made for him. Prison was better. Pacing backwards and forwards he was contemplating whether or not he should call Zoey, he was quite rude in the mini-van and that was mostly Chris' fault.

Looking through his mobile he found her number. He had almost everyone from Total Drama in his phone, Harold and Cody where the only two he didn't have. It rang multiple times before she picked up, in a hush voice.

"Duncan?" She knew it was him calling, caller ID did give it away; she was not expecting him.

"Yeah hey." Duncan spoke. He felt uneasy talking to her. "What's going on?" He asked, although he regretted almost immediately.

"I'm on a date with Mike." It was rather awkward, she knew Duncan didn't like Mike. It was silent for a while, he was trying to think of an answer that wouldn't make him sound like he was a jealous guy who wanted to beat Mike up because he wasn't worthy of Zoey.

"How... Fun." He spat out through clenched teeth as best as he could. "Are you busy tomorrow?" He didn't have plans for tomorrow, or the rest of the week.

"Oh, I'm free." Zoey chirped up. "Why?" She asked rather cheerily.

Duncan didn't have a clue what to do with Zoey, he didn't hang out with girls like her, kind. Gwen and Courtney had similar interests, or kept him on his toes, Zoey however was sweet and listened to both stories before deciding who to side with. "Why don't you come over?" Duncan's room was a mess, and if it came to that, she might be able to help him clean it up.

"Sure Duncan." Zoey knew that she would probably be picking up after him and helping him settle in, and she wasn't exactly mad at knowing this, she knew he needed something in his life permanently. "I'll be there at ten." She hung up to go back to her date with Mike.

* * *

It was 1AM and Duncan hadn't gone to sleep yet, and he was wondering if Gwen had. He would start to ring her but quickly stop just before the phone started to ring. He continued doing this for an hour until he actually gained enough courage to go through with it. It was ringing multiple times until he heard various voices on the other end, and someone saying shh.

"Duncan?" Gwen answered.

"Hey Gwen." He heard another voice in the background.

"You are the one who called Duncan..." Slightly confused. "Shh!" She harshly responded to the other voice.

"What's going on?" It was a slight demand mixed in with a question.

"Uh, Courtney's over..." Gwen claimed that they were having a sleepover and it was a bad time to call, and hung up almost immediately.


End file.
